Fated Destiny
by Nala1220
Summary: On the last island in Grandline at Raftel, 6 months before Ace's birth, Gol D. Roger met a mysterious man in a cave who shown him the future where his son died and the World Government corrupted beyond imagination. What does he want with showing Roger this future?
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: On the last island in Grandline at Raftel, 6 months before Ace's birth, Gol D. Roger met a mysterious man in a cave who shown him the future where his son died and the World Government corrupted beyond imagination. What does he want with showing Roger this future?_

* * *

Me: Sorry for my two other fanfic readers. *bow deeply* I had a bit writer block, but I would update both of them at the least by next week.

Ace *shark teeth*: You should be sorry!

Me: *whimper* I already said sorry…

Ace (angrier): You—!

Sabo: Now now, Ace. It's fine now. Luffy, please do the disclaimer with Zukiku.

Luffy (excitedly): Yes!

Me (Zukiku) & Luffy: We don't own Oda Eiichiro's One Piece, but we own this fanfic!

* * *

 **6 month before Ace's birth, in a supposedly empty cave on Raftel:**

Gol D. Roger, the only man who reached the last island on the Grandline, Raftel, now named the Pirate King, was investigating the caves alone on Raftel while his crews preparing to leave the place. At the moment, he has just entered another cave where he imaged would be just as empty with nothing but ruins.

"Well," Roger looked around while waving his favorite straw hat to fan away the heat and bugs, suddenly supported a huge pout. "Another empty cave! I thought this would be more fun than this!"

For a few minutes, he just looked around. Just when he was about to leave, a booming voice resounded in the cave.

"Please wait, Pirate King."

Roger really wasn't expecting anyone's voice to be calling out. He didn't sensed anything with his Observation Haki either. Thus, when he heard the sudden voice, his body unconsciously released a huge blast of Conqueror's Haki throughout the cave.

Quickly Roger turn around in battle stance with one hand on his sword and the other on his gun.

"Who's there?!" Roger yelled. He didn't pull out his weapons, but his eyes was sharp and guarded.

A minute passed, no one answered.

"Who called me?" Roger called again while his eyes busily searching wherever he could see. "Come out here!"

Ghostly laughter was heard coming from deeper in the cave, the unknown voice finally answered. "Relax, Pirate King. I mean neither you nor your crew any harm."

Minimally, Roger relaxed a bit. He removed the hand from his gun but kept touching his sword. "Whoever you are, come out where I can see you if you wanna talk to me!"

"I must apology, King, as I cannot move from my place," the ghostly weak voice said. "If you would please come deeper into the cave, we would be able to talk to each other without all this yelling."

A small corner of his lip shifted into a smile. Roger walked deeper into the cave without another word.

Twenty minutes, Roger walked passed ruins and empty chests. The small smile has left with tension slipped back in. When he was looking around earlier, the cave wasn't this deep. Roger can't help himself with worry and suspicion.

Finally, Roger saw a small light a few feet ahead of him. A cloaked figure sat in front a small fire. The smoke got out from an opening above the figure's head where you can see the moonlight shone without obstructions.

Expertly hiding away his tension and relaxed his shoulders, Roger approached the fire and the figure without hesitation or fear.

"I was the only one that's yell, ya know, mate?" Roger said with a smile as he sat down on the ground opposite of the still cloaked man.

Chuckled in that ghostly voice, the figure who sounded like a man said. "Yes, of course. That's why this is really for your benefit than mine, Pirate King."

Waving a hand at him, Roger laughed. "I aren't the King of anyone. Just call me Roger would be fine."

"As you wish, Roger," the man said with a smile you can hear from his voice.

"Let's just get to the point, mate," Roger's expression quickly turn to a serious one. "Who are you? No, what are you? Why can't I sense you with my Haki?"

"Hehehe, of course you can't sense me," the man answered, still with a smile that sound like teasing. "After all, I'm not the same as you."

With sharp eyes, Roger tried to look and see passed the cloak. "You saying you aren't a human?"

"That's right, Pirate King," the cloak shifted as if the man nodded.

"Then what are—"

"What I am is not important," a bony hand came out and interrupted Roger. "All you need to know is that I am here to help you, the only man who conquered Grandline and reached this last island Raftel."

"What—" Roger was just about to asked him for what when he was interrupted again.

"You are going to surrender yourself soon, are you not, Pirate King?" The cloak man asked in that ghostly voice of his.

Roger tensed. His hands that was relaxing by his sides suddenly snapped back to his weapons, but he said nothing to that.

"Hehehe," the man laughed. "Relax, Roger. As I said before, I mean no harm to you or your crews."

"What do you want with me?" Roger asked warily. He slowly removed his hands from his weapons.

Chuckled softly, the man repeated. "I am only here to help you."

"What are you going help me with?" Roger asked, now curious about this whole situation. "I'm a dead man walking. I have no farther dreams except passing on my legend to my soon-to-be born son."

The cloak shifted. Now two bony hands in full view. One finger pointed at Roger. "That, is exactly what I will help you about."

"What do you mean?"

"What if I tell you that your son would not live passed age 20?"

Roger tensed again, but slowly relaxed. Then he laughed and then grinned. Looking straight at the man opposite the fire, Roger answered grinning still. "As long as he live a life without regret, I would be proud of him no matter what."

Chuckled as if he expected it, the man pointed a bony finger at Roger. "And if he grow up hating you and the world? Most of all, if he hates himself the most and thinking if only he wasn't born?"

Before Roger could answered, the man asked another question. "What if your wife died right after giving birth to him?"

This time, Roger closed his eyes. In his mind, Rouge's beautiful face smiled at him. With a deep breath, Roger finally said quietly. "If that is how life is, I would accept it without regrets. No matter how much my son or daughter may hated me, I'm still their father. As for Rouge…" Roger opened his eyes and grinned again. "She's a strong as hell of a woman, and I know she won't regret anything either if she did die giving birth to our child."

For a few minute, only the crackling fire could be heard. Then the man suddenly laughed loudly in a suddenly younger and stronger voice.

Roger merely continued to grin at the sight.

When the cloaked man stopped laughing, he said and crossed his hands together. "I like you, bearer of D."

"Why, thank you," Roger dramatically bowed while still sitting down. "But I must refuse your lovely confession as I already have my beloved Rouge to shower my love."

Snickering softly, the man said nothing to that but looked to the fire when it suddenly popped loudly. When the man's hidden sight shifted back to Roger, the man's whole outward appearance changed.

The cloak disappeared in dust and a young man appeared dressed in complete black clothes with a sword strapped to his waist. The young man has blue sharp eyes and blond waist-long hair. What used to be bony hands, now was tanned with battle scars and strong muscles.

Roger merely whistled softly as he gave the young man another look over. Other than that, he said nothing.

The young man, now sitting with his back straight and hands on his knees, met straight at Roger's intense eyes.

"What if I said I can give you a chance to see the future that would happened after you died?" The young man said solemnly without any sign that he's joking or lying.

Roger sat up straighter and hands on his crossed legs. All laughing, chuckling, grinning gone from his expression while a thoughtful and calculating one took its place. Inwardly, although he couldn't use Haki, Roger's instincts told him this person, or whatever he is, told no lies and could be trusted.

About five minutes passed, after another crackling sounded from the fire, Roger asked calmly. "What's the use of knowing the future if it's already decided? And what would you get out of showing me?"

Smiled, the young man asked. "What if knowing the future, you can change it? Would you like to see it then, Gol D. Roger?"

Head lean to the side with his arms crossed, Roger repeated. "Again, what would you get out of helping me change the future?"

"I cannot help you change the future," the young man shook his head. "All I can do is show you the future, but you can change it by making plans for important parts and people you want to save."

Roger's gaze moved to the fire. For a few minutes, he was silently thinking.

"Would it not cause troubles to everything else if I made any changes?"

Grinned, the young man's whole posture relaxed a bit. "Of course there would be certain problems appeared."

Roger opened his mouth and just about to say no when the young man raised a hand to stop him.

"But," the man now raised a finger, "it is time. Either way, the world would be changing. Your arriving here isn't the only reason I'm here. In exchange of you changing the future of your family and friends' death and time, your son's life would be joined with a bigger force and become what would save this world from destruction."

Roger's hands twitched but didn't reach for his weapons. "Save this world from destruction?"

The young man looked upward to the opening where you can see the half-moon tonight. "Yes," he answered in a sad voice. "The Marines and World Government's evil doings are destroying the balance of life. After your death, it would very possibly be the last generation of this world before everything returned to the point of Beginning."

The young man's gaze moved back to Roger. "In exchange to all the changes you would make, we," he waved a hand as if pointing out the whole universe, "would take your son's life, and also two more human boys' lives, to give this world another chance without starting from the very Beginning."

Roger's hands tensed and fisted. "I do not want to interfere my child's own journey and adventure." Roger said firmly. "I want him to make his own choice and be free and do whatever the hell he wants for himself."

Chuckled, the young man shook his head. "I expected nothing less." Looking straight at the soon-to-be father's eyes, the young man said calmly, "He will still be free. None of his freedom would be taken. This all is just a chance. Whether he and the other two boys would save the world or not, matters little. Though, they would be guided by their destiny."

"Still…" Roger hesitated.

"It is their destiny either way," the young man reassured Roger with a smile. "They would just be having a strong bond than the future you would see and your son would be living till the age of Time caught up to him."

Roger closed his eyes. Inwardly contemplative, Roger know deep down what he would chose in the end.

Squaring his shoulders and back, Roger looked at this mysterious stranger in front of him with resolution and deep instinctive trust.

"Fine," he finally agreed and accepted. "As long as he would be free still."

With a huge smile that matched a D's, the young man stood up and stepped in front of Roger with a hand forward for Roger to take. "Let's go then," the mysterious man said. "Take my hand and close your eyes. Then you would see everything that would happen if you don't change anything."

Following his instruction, Roger took the offered hand and closed his eyes. Suddenly, a deep darkness pulled him inward.

 _A small boy's crying voice and an exhausted Rouge who smiled and closed her eyes slowly…_

 _A 5-year-old boy hugging an older Shanks with blood dripping on his left side standing in the water…_

 _The boy hugging Shanks before now chasing a black haired older boy through the forest while being harshly treated…_

 _One boy tying to a tree while two older boys arguing in front of the tree…_

 _Garp's abusive so-called training and Fist of Love while chasing three boys…_

 _In the middle surrounded by burning fire, two boys and a group pirate-like people arguing while the boys look like they want to run away…_

 _In the sea, a small fishing boat with a boy got fired by a Celestial Dragon's ship…_

 _The dark hair freckled teenager, now wore an orange hat, leaving the island…_

 _The boy with scar below his left eye leaving the island…_

 _Freckled teenager fights with Jimbei the fishman…_

 _Freckled teen now support Whitebeard symbol on his back…_

 _It was the nighttime on Whitebeard's ship. Thatch, Whitebeard's fourth Commander, face down on the floor while blood flooding out of his back wound, with Marshall D. Teach stood with a Devil Fruit and a knife…_

 _Ace, the freckled boy, down on the ground while Teach laughing insanely above…_

 _Ace chained to the scaffold…_

 _The scarred straw hat boy holding Ace's bloody dying body…_

 _In a forest, straw hat boy crying and destroying and hurting himself…_

 _The mysterious stranger's voice whisper as Roger kept watching the straw hat boy who tried to bite Jimbei….._

" _See? See? All those pain, all that suffering…Is that really Justice?" The young man's voice said sadly. "All that could be changed…Needs to be changed…The choice is in your hand now…What you need to change, what you must change, I will give you the last bit of help as a gift, Gol D. Roger, Pirate King."_

 _At the young man's last word, before Roger could asked any questions, darkness pulled him in. All Roger could hear was a whispering good luck before he lost his consciousness._

With groan, Roger slowly opened his eyes and sat up. His head a bit dizzy and mind still cloudy from sleep. Shaking his head a bit, the pirate looked around when his eyes cleared from sleep.

At the moment, the pirate captain sat in front of a cave on the ground. Alarmed by his current posture, Roger's mind snapped to attention and checked his weapons and everything on him. After he's sure everything was still in place, very slowly, Roger remembered everything that happened before he woke up in his current situation.

Quickly, Roger's memories and the memories he saw came back. There was also information he had not known or seen before. But, what's most clearly in his mind was that mysterious stranger's unsaid urgency that only appeared when he wished Roger luck.

Thus, the sharp Pirate King jumped up and ran toward where his magnificent ship, the Oro Jackson, docked. On the way, Roger finally noticed that it was already close to middle night now. It seemed he had been in the cave at least 5-6 hours talking to that stranger.

As Roger got closer to his pride ship and well-loved crewmates, he could saw several people stood on land not far from the ship with a huge bonfire keeping them warm while they seem to be looking toward him.

A small grin slipped on when Roger saw Rayleigh, Shanks, and even that big red nose clown Buggy with several other crewmates jumped and yelled when they saw him.

Rayleigh, his best friend and partner, smirked at Roger's grin, but before he could reprimanded his captain for worrying everything, Rayleigh saw Roger's tensed shoulders. It was proved when Roger reached the group waiting for him although he still laughed and grinned at them.

When Roger's done soothing his ruffled and worried crewmates, Roger turned his attention to his first mate and partner. "Is the ship ready to set sail tomorrow?"

Rayleigh's eyes widen minimally because their plan was to leave in another two days, but then he answered calmly. "We have already resupplied everything we can here. Your orders are also done and complete. We are just waiting for your order, captain."

Roger clapped his first mate on the shoulder and turn sharply to the ship. "Good, we leave at the first light tomorrow."

Rayleigh followed behind his chosen captain matching his pace. "Where are we sailing next, Roger?"

Shanks, Buggy, and the others has drown the fire and now following the captain and first mate back to the ship.

With a foot on the ladder, Roger looked and grinned at his best partner, "We are gonna go see Whitebeard!"

* * *

Sabo: *bow* Thanks for reading this newly cooked fanfic, please review and tell Nala what you think~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Me: zzzzzzz~

Ace (a slap to the head): Get up!

Me: Mewl! (Jump up with furs up)

Ace *shark teeth*: Time to update!

Me: *whimper*

(Sabo appeared)

Sabo: Shhhh, it's ok now~ (brush soothingly against raised furs) Luffy, would you do the disclaimer?

(Luffy jumped out)

Luffy (excitedly): Yosh! No one owns One Piece except Oda Eiichiro~

Sabo: But Zukiku (Nala) definitely owns this idea.

* * *

 **5 month before Ace's birth, somewhere in the New World on the open sea without any island in close range:**

It has been one month since the Roger Pirates left the Raftel. Roger had informed his first mate everything in secret and also called Whitebeard through a secret and safe Den Den Mushi line arranged a meeting within a day, which is where the Roger Pirates are heading to at the moment.

After several secret meeting and conversations, Roger, with the help of Rayleigh and the advices from the mysterious stranger's last gifted memory, managed to decide on what he would do to plant the seeds to change the future.

As much as Roger wanted to, Rayleigh had decided not to meet up with Whitebeard right after they left Raftel, which is why the two pirate crews would meet up today after a month of waiting. The reason, Rayleigh said, was because they had much to do, and this matter is too important to mess up. To meet the Whitebeard Pirates right after they left Raftel, it would cause the Marines to be on high alert, which was definitely not what Roger wanted right now.

At the moment, Roger was sitting on the deck against the left railing near the wheel, where he could still see everything. Rayleigh stood next to Roger while watching the crews worked around them preparing for the soon-to-be meeting.

In fact, right then, Buggy, who was in the Crow's Nest, gave a sudden yelled.

"Ahoy! Sail ho! Whitebeard's flag in sight!"

Rayleigh looked down at Roger, who had been in silence while grinning at his crews working hard, now slowly stood up.

Without looking at Rayleigh, Roger kept his gaze to the front where you can already see Moby Dick's figurehead. Roger's own ship approaching the other ship fast but started to slow down so they could put up the plank to cross to the other ship.

"Same as planned, Rayleigh," Roger said while accepting a huge sake bottle from the first mate.

"Aye, Captain," Rayleigh answered with a small smile. Despite knowing the real reason for this meeting, the nicknamed Dark King also know his captain enjoy meeting up the other even without any reason.

Still didn't moved his sight from Moby Dick, Roger called out suddenly when the two ships got closed enough. "Shanks!"

The young red-headed thrown the rope in his hands to another crewmate and ran to the captain and first mate from the one of the mast where he was working hard.

"Yes, Captain?" Shanks breathed hard from all the work and running around.

"You are coming with me, Shanks," Roger grinned at the young man a bit before looking back to the other ship.

Though confused, Shanks didn't questioned his captain. "Aye, Captain!" Shanks grinned.

Soon enough, the gangplank was throw across when the two ships was side by side.

"Permission aboard?" Roger yelled loudly.

"Permission granted!" A booming voice answered from the Moby Dick.

With the grace of an experienced warrior, Roger crossed to the other ship while still holding the huge sake bottle. Shanks waited since he didn't had permission himself, but Rayleigh gave him a push from the back, so Shanks followed after his captain.

Marco, the phoenix Devil Fruit user and first division commander, waiting on Moby Dick, leaded the two man to where his captain's throne-like chair located without a word. The first division commander's whole posture relaxed and calmed, but his silence shown he's suspicious and wary of this sudden meeting between two of the world's powerful men.

When Roger saw Whitebeard sitting in his throne, surrounded by only the 15, now 16 commanders when Marco stood beside his captain, Roger grinned and shown the bottle of best sake he found to the giant man.

"Here's the best sake from one of the island in the New World where I visited just recently again, old man," Roger grinned.

Whitebeard laughed in good humor. "You damn cheeky brat, it's not like you are that young yourself, at least you brought some sake!"

Roger grinned and simply sat down on the deck a few feet away from Whitebeard while putting the sake on one side of him.

"Thanks for meeting up with me, Whitebeard," Roger grinned while looking at Whitebeard. "I know it's sudden to request this meeting, so sorry if I messed up any of your plans."

Whitebeard waved a huge hand while grinning. "No matter, it's been a while since we drink together anyway." His gaze shifted to Shanks for a minute. "But I'm sort of surprised that you brought a brat than your first mate here."

Without looking back at Shanks, Roger laughed. "Well, comparing to you, he is a brat, but definitely a brat that has good pirate dream."

One of Whitebeard's brow raised. He gave Shanks another look over, but then laughed loudly. "That's good! This sea needs more pirates like that!"

Roger nodded and laughed together with Whitebeard.

"Anyway, why did you asked for this meeting, Roger?" Whitebeard asked after the two stopped laughing. "I doubt it's only because you wanna show me this brat of yours or here just to drink, so spill it."

Roger grinned, but he said nothing. Merely giving the commanders a small almost unnoticeable glance, but Whitebeard noticed. He looked down to his first mate and son.

"Marco, my son, why don't you and your brothers take the brat to the galley or show him around our ship while Roger and I talked?"

Without questioning, Marco nodded to his captain. "Aye, Oyaji." Turning to Shanks, Marco said with sleepy eyes. "Come on, follow me."

Roger nodded to Shanks, who then followed the commanders to go below deck.

With his Observation Haki, Roger sensed no one was close enough to hear them talk now. Although it would be better if they could move into a room, but it matters little since both captains can use Haki to prevent any hearing or sneaking up on them.

Whitebeard watched in silent as Roger searched and making sure they are truly alone without anyone sneakily hearing them. When he saw Roger's shoulders relaxed a bit, Whitebeard can't help himself but raising a questioning brow at Roger. Silently asking him to speak up now that they are alone.

Roger grinned a bit at Whitebeard, though it seem a bit forced. "Sorry about that. It's better to be cautious than not especially with what we are about to talk about."

Easily saw through his fake grinning, Whitebeard didn't return it this time. "This isn't like you to be so tense and wary of everything. Plus, as long as you mean no harm to my crew, we mean no harm to you, you brat."

Fake grin falling, Roger looked down at the floor in front of him.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Whitebeard, but rather someone on this ship," Roger finally said after a few minutes of silence.

Whitebeard's eyes suddenly sharpen. "You saying something about my sons and daughters, brat?"

"Not sons, but rather one son," Roger answered. Still not looking at Whitebeard.

A minute or two, Whitebeard was silently contemplative. He isn't a stupid man, and he has known Roger long enough to know the man isn't known for wrongly accusing others without proof.

"Are you saying there's a traitor in my crews, Gol D. Roger?" Whitebeard finally asked in a serious tone.

Sighed, Roger known how the man loved his children and never questions their loyalties. Whitebeard's instincts and judgement of a person's characters are also great and never wronged, but, Roger had seen what and how one of his sons would betrayed the crews and Whitebeard himself with his own eyes in the memories. In the end, even caused Whitebeard's own demise and his own child's. Despite knowing this may rise Whitebeard's anger on him, Roger known this is one part of the changes he must made.

Finally, looking up and meeting Whitebeard's own eyes, Roger answered. "Yes."

Whitebeard himself tensed, but his hands didn't reach for his bisento. For a long five minutes, Whitebeard, also known as Edward Newgate as his real name, met and looked into Roger's eyes without moving. Roger didn't move either and simply accepting of Whitebeard's searching gaze.

Finally, Whitebeard asked quietly. "Who?"

This time, Roger did looked away. His gaze moved to the open sea.

He and Rayleigh had discuss about this when planning everything. At first, Roger didn't want to give out the name because of his worry that it may change something that mustn't be changed, but Rayleigh had agree with the stranger's advice when Roger also told him what that stranger's gift for him was.

It seem that despite that the stranger said he can't help making changes, he did managed to give some key advices to Roger as to what and who he should tell others together with the memories. Though, it's all still Roger's own decision that matters the most.

One of the stranger's advice was telling Whitebeard who the traitor is. Suggesting that it would be ok even if Whitebeard want to kill the traitor, which was what Roger feared the most.

When told, Rayleigh had agreed with the stranger's part about telling Whitebeard who the man is, but definitely not killing the traitor right now. After much persuasions, Roger finally agreed to tell Whitebeard the name of the traitor.

"Who is the traitor?" Whitebeard asked again. His voice pained. His shoulders shook slightly with all that tension.

After a few seconds, Roger finally whispered. "Marshall D. Teach."

A sudden blast of Conqueror's Haki shook the two ships. It even slipped passed down to the galley and below decks, making many weak-willed pirates fainted and dropping down wherever they are.

Whitebeard's hands snapped up his bisento as he stood up to his full height. He turned to the galley with a furious expression and was just about to walk toward it when a voice stopped him.

"Wait." That one single word infused with Conqueror's Haki luckily was enough to stopped Whitebeard from rushing off in his anger. But the real reason that stopped Whitebeard was Roger's strong hand on his arm that was free of weapon.

Whitebeard looked into Roger's firmed eyes.

"You said—"

"I did," Roger interrupted. "But I'm not finished talking, old man. At least listen first."

Whitebeard's eyes blinked a few times, but then he slowly sat back down on his throne chair. Roger returned to his place on the floor as well.

A few deep breaths, Whitebeard calmed himself and put away his weapon. Then he took out two large sake cups and put it in front of them. Without a word, Roger poured them both a drink from the sake he had brought.

Together, Whitebeard and Roger downed the sake in one breath without a word to each other. Roger refilled them afterward.

After a few more minutes of silence, Whitebeard looked at Roger again. "Speak up then, you damn brat."

Roger didn't answered right away. After he finished another cup of sake, Roger finally looking up at Whitebeard with a small tired grin. "Why you didn't ask the reason, old man? Why didn't you asked me why or how I know he's a traitor?"

Surprised by the question and also just realized that he had not heard of the proof yet, though was just about to rush off and kill one of his family, Whitebeard blinked a few times, then a huge booming laugh shook the Moby Dick.

"Gurarara!" Whitebeard's laughter resounded through the ship, even to the Oro Jackson.

In the Moby Dick's galley, where the most of the crews was eating and talking, but most fainted when Whitebeard released a blast of Conqueror's Haki, leaving only the commanders and Shanks and a few strong-willed ones conscious and unharmed. The commanders and Shanks had tensed when the Haki wave hit them. A few even reached for their weapons instinctively. Now all of them relaxed, especially the commanders, after hearing their captain's laughs.

"Gurarara!" Whitebeard still laughed. Roger merely shook his head with a huge grin.

"You are right," Whitebeard finally said, now grinning as well. "Just why in the world did I rushed off without questioning you first about this?"

"Maybe because you just trusted me too much for your own good, old man?" Roger smirked with both eyebrows raised.

"You cheeky brat," Whitebeard laughed and took a drink of his sake.

"Why? Thank you for the compliment," Roger mock bowed while sitting down, just like the time when the stranger "confessed" his love.

Another fit of laughter, this time Roger joined in. The two men finished another cup of their sakes before refilling them by Roger.

Soon enough, the atmosphere returned to a more somber and serious one again.

"So?" Whitebeard finally asked. "Why did you said he's a traitor? The man haven't done anything out of line for as long as he's been here. Do you have any proof of it?"

Roger grinned tiredly. "Sadly, I got no physical proof."

"Then why did you said he's a traitor, Roger?" Whitebeard asked seriously.

Roger looked down into his lap and his fist hands. After a while, with Whitebeard patiently waiting, Roger raised his head to meet Whitebeard's again and said in a calmed voice.

"Because I have seen the future."

-space-(stupid thing won't let let me put a spacing here!*pout*)

Half an hour later, after Roger recounted mostly everything he had seen from the memories, the two captains sat in silence while still drink more sakes. Both had long finished the sake Roger had brought, now they are drinking Whitebeard's stash. Both of them are in deep thoughts.

"I believe you," Whitebeard finally said. His expression somber but accepting. "But then why did you stopped me from going for him if that stranger or thing whatsoever said it's ok for him to die?"

Roger looked at his rival with an understanding expression. "I understand your needs to protect your crews and other sons, especially your fourth division commander Thatch, but the future I'm telling you hasn't happened yet. I'm not even sure it will even happen the same way now that I'm planning to change several parts and making as many plans as I can. Plus, I told you, there would be three children who would be joined together now in a much stronger bond than the future I had seen."

"Wait, I thought you said there's a fourth brat?" Whitebeard asked.

Roger hesitated. "Yes, but mainly, from what I have seen, the focus had been on the three human children. The fourth," Roger hesitated again, "kid is something that I hadn't seen in the memories, rather from that mysterious figure's advices and warnings. I have no ideas what he would or could do."

Whitebeard nodded. "But he would still be just as important as the other three brats, no?"

"Yes, definitely," Roger answered without hesitating. "From what I could sense from that man's tone and the small glance of the child, this child would be the link and answer to everything."

"Then if the four brats are so important, isn't it better to destroy the threat now?" Whitebeard asked. Inside his mind, his strategic mind racing and thinking. "I don't doubt your words, so why are you hesitating? From everything you have told me, Teach only joined my crew to find a Devil Fruit and safety from the Marines. Plus he would one day killed Thatch and me, and if your son joined my crew, he would also die because of him."

Roger shook his head. "As I said, with all my planning and changes that already going to appeared, I doubt Teach would killed Thatch or finding the Devil Fruit same way. Plus, from that man's unsaid words, I sensed that Teach needs to be alive for now. I feels with my instincts that if he died now, something would seriously gone wrong. I can't say why, but it's a strong feeling in my gut."

For a while, Whitebeard thought about Roger's words and reasons while still drink his sakes.

Soon enough, Whitebeard looked at Roger again with a grin. "Fine, I won't kill him yet, and I would keep him on my ship for now, which is what I believe you gonna ask next, correct, you damn brat?"

Roger mirrored his grin. "Correct, old man, and there's something else I want to ask of you."

Whitebeard merely raised a brow.

"Can you find the fourth kid when it's time?" Roger asked.

-space-(grrr...again?!)

The next day, the Roger Pirates left on their ways after a night of partying together with the Whitebeard Pirates.

As the Moby Dick slowly disappeared from his sight, Roger grinned one last large smile before turning his back on his old rival and friend, knowing that he would meet the other man one last time before his surrendering to the Marines.

* * *

Me: *whimper and bow* Thanks all for favorite and follow this fanfic, I feel bad that everyone wait for a week, so I would try to update another chapter within a day.

Ace *shark teeth*: You better, or I'm giving all your meats to Luffy!

Luffy: Yay!

Me: Noooooo! My meats!

Sabo *sigh*: …Please be more mature, the three of you, we got company right now.

Ace *ignored*: Anyway, even though only four reviewed, we are thankful for your support of following and favoring. If you like, please leave a review even if it's just a few words.

Sabo: That's right, we are truly surprised by how many are already following and favoring this newly fanfic within one day. So very thankful. Please keep supporting us.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Ace: Thanks for everyone that reviewed~This is Nala's present as thanks for the reviewing and all that~

Sabo: That's right, you can say this is a rewarding chapter~

Luffy *munching on a piece of meat: mefesijfaj

Ace *hit him on the back of the head*: Don't talk while eating!

Luffy *pout and swallowed the food*: Thanks for loving us so much even though we aren't out yet~

Sabo *bowed*: That's right, but please be patient~Nala, please do the disclaimer now.

Me: zzzzzzzzzzz…

Sabo *sighed with an indulging smile*: Oh well, Oda Eiichiro owns the One Piece and Nala owns this fanfic~

* * *

 **3 month before Ace's birth, somewhere in the North Blue close to the entrance to the Grandline:**

For the past two months, ever since the Roger Pirates left after the meeting with the Whitebeard Pirates, Roger has been busy himself with talking to his each and every one of his crews alone. No one but Roger and the person he talked to knows what each conversation was about. The Oro Jackson had also headed to the North Blue after the meeting with Whitebeard, which explained their current location right now.

In between the conversations with his various crewmates alone, Roger has been busily searching for certain things, though only Roger himself and Rayleigh seem to known what they are.

Today, it was finally Shanks' turn to talk with his captain. In fact, it's why the two men currently sat in Roger's room drinking slowly.

Shanks sneaked several anxious looks toward his chosen captain. He has been waiting for his turn ever since Roger announced that he would talked to every single one of them alone within two months. For some reason, Shanks hadn't been called when Buggy had his conversation with Roger, which at first was fine. He thought his captain just got too busy. But then slowly, anxiety started to crawl into him when Shanks realized that many who was on the crew longer than him has already been called.

So Shanks was definitely relieved when Rayleigh told him to go to the captain's quarter right away. Despite his love for getting drunk, Shanks didn't drown himself in alcohol right now. Instead he sipped the sake slowly while waiting for his captain to speak up.

Finally, after about 15 minutes of silence since Shanks arrived, Roger finally looked to Shanks with a small smile.

"You are a good man, Shanks," Roger said quietly with a smile.

Confused, Shanks said nothing to that.

Took his favorite straw hat off his head, Roger stared at it for a minute or two before leaned over the table and pushed the hat down on Shanks' red head.

Surprised, Shanks clenched the hat with both hands and stared at Roger's grinning face. "Captain?"

"From this day on, this hat would be yours," Roger grinned at Shanks' surprised and frozen look. "Treasure it like I have. Then pass it on to the person you believed who deserve it next."

"I," Shanks hesitated, "I don't understand, Captain…"

Roger shook his head and picked up a sealed letter and put it in front of Shanks. "You would understand it soon enough, Shanks. This letter," Roger tapped the letter with one finger, "and that hat," he pointed at the hat that's on Shanks' head, "are my gift for you."

Roger's gaze turn to the open window and stared at the blue clear sky. "One day, you would meet my son, Shanks, and his three sworn and connected brothers. When you do," Roger's gaze returned to Shanks who stared at his captain still in shocked but attentively listening, "you may read the letter then and only then."

Shanks wasn't stupid. In fact, the whole Roger pirate crews known of Rouge's existence and also Roger's sickness since day one. So he also knew of Rouge's pregnancy. He still remembered how happy his captain was when he got the letter from Rouge that told him of the good news. The party that day was wilder than any parties they ever had.

So that wasn't what surprised Shanks, but the fact that his captain seemed so sure of himself that his child would be a son and would one day be brothers with three others, that did make Shanks shown his surprise. But like always, he didn't questioned his captain.

"Aye, Captain," Shanks grinned an almost D-like grin.

-space-

An hour of small talks and a few more hints later, Shanks returned to his duty and left Roger still in his room. Soon enough, Rayleigh came to drink with Roger himself.

For a long while, neither men talked.

"Would you do me a favorite, Rayleigh?" Roger finally spoke up while staring at the sake cup in his hand.

Rayleigh merely hummed in affirmation.

"You are the only one I could trust with this," Roger said quietly. "You are the only one beside me and Whitebeard who knows what would happened soon after I die. Dragon would learn it when we meet, but neither he nor Whitebeard really got the time for Haki trainings."

"So you want me to train the four when they are old enough?" Rayleigh said calmly. He had a feeling he would enjoy the four children's company either way, so he don't mind training them when the time comes.

Roger finally raised his head up and met his best friend and partner's gaze. "That's right. I want you to train my son and the two other boys mainly when my son reached 14, three years before he and his brothers leave for the sea."

Rayleigh's hand froze for a second before he took a drink of the sake. "But not the fourth kid?"

Roger sighed. "Like I said with Whitebeard, I have no idea of the fourth kid's powers other than he would be the link of everything. You can train him if you want, but I'm not sure what you can do as he's a mystery for now."

Rayleigh nodded in understanding. He too, had been thinking a lot about this fourth unknown child. The only thing he and Roger was sure of was that he's not a human like themselves or any others.

"Fine, I would go meet them before they leave the island," Rayleigh answered.

Roger grinned a D grin, "I know I could count on you, Rayleigh."

-space-

Later on when it was night time, Roger gathered all his crews together and announced that the Roger Pirates would disbanded in two months. Everyone would go on their own ways then.

Roger recounted the various adventures they had and enjoyed; the many parties where they all got drunk; the different people they met; and the fights they got in and Roger's own dream.

Finally, Roger told his crews, "I know I said that we are disbanding in two months, but we are still together for now. Till then, let's keep on enjoying our last two months together."

Roger stood with his back straight and a D grin on his face. "I'm glad we all met. Every single one of you has been important to me. I'm thankful that all of you followed my selfish wish and journeyed to the last island Raftel and all around the Grandline. We may disband and go separate ways, but the Roger Pirates' legend and memory would live on forever."

Many crew members has long started crying. There was cries of "We are more thankful to you for accepting us!" and "We love you, Captain!" also "The Roger Pirates would live on in memory and through us, Captain Roger!"

Roger laughed and grinned, though his eyes too was watering. Rayleigh stood on his side. The first mate smiled and grinned, but there was also tears sliding down on the side.

Afterward, the Roger Pirates broke out into a huge party all night long.

-space-

 **2 month before Ace's birth, on an uncivilized island in the Paradise:**

Roger had called Dragon and arranged a meeting more than half a month ago. It was why the Roger Pirates landed on this forest island without any civilization and sight of people a week ago.

Roger had pick up Portgas D. Rouge from the South Blue two weeks before arriving on the meeting place. The heavily pregnant woman, luckily, was strong and ok from the traveling. The crews treated the woman with respect and care, though Rouge mostly stayed in Roger's room to rest.

Roger was delight to have his beloved on the ship, but the soon-to-be father was also constantly worrying over the heavily pregnant woman every second. Rayleigh and the crews was driving mad by the already doting father-to-be. Especially the nurses, who was asked by Roger at least 8 times a day whether Rouge and his son would be ok, which they had started to shout at him whenever he popped out from nowhere before he even opened his mouth now.

Finally, the day of the meeting arrived today. Roger, together with Rayleigh, Rouge, and Shanks, left the crews on the ship. The group of four walked slowly, mostly for Rouge's benefits, deeper into the forest.

With Observation Haki, Roger and Rayleigh has already sensed where Dragon was waiting for them. Soon enough, Shanks, who just recently awakened his Haki, sensed it as well.

The four walked into a clearing, where a bonfire and cloaked figure awaited them, after half an hour of traveling.

Slowly, Roger helped Rouge sat down and lean against a tree trunk before turning to the man who had removed his cloak while silently watching them.

"Long time no see, Dragon," Roger grinned at the man who now known as Dragon the Revolutionary. From the corner of his eyes, Roger could see that Shanks had hand Rouge a waterskin and several fruits before leaving to go hunt together with Rayleigh.

Dragon didn't react to the two men leaving them, but his main attention was on Rouge who smiled at him.

"It sure has been a while, hasn't it, Dragon," Rouge smiled.

Dragon grinned. "It sure has. I believe it must have been at least a year since we last met. You are still just as pretty as I remembered. Though," Dragon's gaze flicked to Rouge's rounded stomach for a second before meeting her kind brown eyes, "I would have thought Roger has enough sense to leave you somewhere safe rather than bringing you with him on the sea while you seem closed to the time of birthing, but it seems I was wrong that he has any sense at all." It earned him a bell-like laugh from Rouge.

Roger gave a manly pout to the two who ignored him. "It's rude to ignore others when they greeted you, you big snake. And back off, that's my wife you are talking to! Go and flirt with your own woman!"

Dragon laughed and turn to his childhood friend. "Well, there's no harm done anyway."

Roger grinned. "Still, Rouge's mine, or did that feisty woman of yours left you already?"

Dragon waved a hand dismissively, "She would killed me before she leaves or I considered leaving her. At the moment, she's out on a secret mission, so she's unable to come today."

Roger nodded. He known how busy the man is since the Revolutionary Army was so big and constantly at odd with the World Government. He felt a bit bad asking his friend out when he was so busy, but this is too important since it involves Dragon's own child as well.

"I'm sorry I called you out so suddenly," Roger bowed his head, "but this meeting is too important."

Sensing that Roger wanted to get straight to the point of this meeting, Dragon grinned a bit. "It's ok. I had a bit business in the area anyway."

Roger smiled gratefully, but then his expression returned to a serious one. "What I'm about to tell you, you mustn't tell anyone. Especially your father, Garp."

Dragon met his friend's firm eyes and nodded. "Of course."

-space-

For an hour long, Roger retold everything to Dragon. Rouge listened silently on the side without a word. She had already heard it from Roger once, but it's still a surprise for her even hearing it a second time.

Rouge looked and patted her round stomach with a gentle and amazed smile. She still feel shocked and surprised by how amazing her child would become one day. Then her smile dimmed a bit when she remembered Roger's warning of her own death. Her gaze shifted to the man she loved with everything she has, then the thought and worries of her own death left.

 _I don't regret anything since I would live with our child for at least some time._ Rouge thought to herself.

Near the bonfire, Roger has finished his detailed recounting. He sat and drink a bit of the sake Dragon had brought with him while waiting silently for his childhood friend finish his contemplation.

"If what you seen and told are true," Dragon finally spoke up, meeting Roger's gaze, "then this is definitely a serious matter. My father definitely can't know their existences before they are strong enough to protect themselves."

Roger nodded. His expression a bit somber. "As much as I trust Garp, his mouth flies away from him too much. Not only that, there's also the fact that his trust of the Marines' so-called Justice are too strong."

Dragon nodded. His father is a good man, but sometimes he pushed his own ideals on to other without questioning or accepting a no. Dragon had tried to help his father breaking away from his too idealized dream of the Marines, but the man was too stubborn and unreasonable.

Dragon's still contemplative. Then his gaze flicked to Rouge for a second before returning to Roger. "I suppose you would want me to take in Rouge and your son, which is why you called this meeting here today, correct?"

Roger nodded. "I at first had wanted to ask Garp's help in caring for my child, but after learning everything I did, that's no longer an option."

Dragon nodded. "That's true. The children's fate are too important to grow up the same way as what you have seen."

"That's right," Roger grinned. "The less contact with Garp's dream-like ideals, the better the children would be. Though, mainly, my boy and the second eldest would be fine from what I could see from the memories. It's the youngest two that's most worrying. I doubt Garp's harsh treatment would help anything at all." Roger kept an eye on Dragon. "Seriously, what the hell was he thinking throwing a 3 year old into a forest with large beasts and fighting monkeys?"

Dragon froze and shudder. His skin paled. "Please don't remind me, Roger." Dragon groaned while holding his head with his hands.

Roger snickered and Rouge laughed lightly at Dragon's expression.

After a few minutes of laughter, Dragon raised his head again. A serious expression took place again. "Fine, I would take Rouge to the base. She would be safe there."

"I would like to be there during my son's birth this time," Roger said, matching Dragon's seriousness. "So can you send someone to pick me up after the Roger Pirates disbanded? We can discuss more details then as well since there's a few more things I want to tell and instruct you about."

Dragon nodded. "Just give me a call of the location and I would send someone there."

After that, the three started a lighter conversation.

After another hour or so, Rayleigh and Shanks returned with a dead huge boar and alligator dragged behind them. The five cooked the meat and talked about meaningless things.

Roger and Dragon constantly teased Shanks, who they both met in their younger days when traveled to West Blue.

Rayleigh and Rouge watched the three fooled around with a smile and grin.

-space-

The next day, Roger said goodbye for now to Rouge and Dragon. Then he, Rayleigh and Shanks returned to the Oro Jackson.

-space-

One month after Rouge went with Dragon, the Roger Pirates had travel together to some more islands during their last month together. They finally stopped by the Nanimonai Island, the Island of Nothingness, neared Alabasta.

It was there, the Roger Pirates partied one last time.

The party lasted for two days. The next day, the Roger Pirates finally truly disbanded. Roger left the Oro Jackson with Rayleigh in control, so they could drop off some of the people wherever they wanted before Oro Jackson rest in a place where it would be safe.

Roger watched the ship leaving with his old crews and friends. He could see Rayleigh's sad but accepting and understanding smile while waving at him. Shanks and many crews also waved their goodbyes while crying hard.

Roger himself was teary eyes as well while waving back. When he could no longer see the Oro Jackson anymore, Roger finally left that area and went to the other side of the island, where a Revolutionary ship awaited.

* * *

Me: *yawn*Please review since that would make me work harder…*return to sleep*zzzzzzzz~

Luffy: *yawn…*That's right…Review would get make you get chapters faster…zzzzzzzz~

(Ace and Sabo sighed together. Each carried one on their back before giving a deep bow without dropping the one sleeping on them.)

Ace & Sabo: See you next time~ Hope you enjoyed~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Me: zzzzz…

(Ace walked into the room and kicked the sleeping form out of bed.)

Me: MEWL!

Ace: *nonchalantly* Time to update, you lazy cat.

Me: *whimper* Can you not wake me up normally?

Ace: *roll his eyes* You know this is the only way you would wake up, so complain.

Me: *whimper* Meany~

Ace: *sigh* If you update down, we can go hunt and play a bit on the beach near the ocean.

Me: *drool with sparkling eyes* Ok! Update, now! (Run off to the laptop and furiously typing.)

(Sabo walked into the room with a smile.)

Sabo: He sure is easy to please.

Ace: Yep, simple-minded just like Luffy, maybe even worse~

Sabo: *snickers* Anyway, the disclaimer. Together?

(Ace nodded.)

Ace & Sabo: Sadly, Nala doesn't own the canon One Piece, but he does own Fated Destiny~

* * *

 **In Rouge's room within the Revolutionary Army base on the island of Baltigo:**

It has been a month since the Roger Pirates disbanded and Roger arrived on the island of Baltigo, also known as the Land of White Soil, where the base of the Revolutionary Army located.

Roger and Dragon had many meeting where Roger informed Dragon on the various plans and instructions that Dragon himself would have to follow if he don't want to mess up anything. When Roger wasn't in a meeting with Dragon, he would be by Rouge's side. The two also has various conversations where Dragon gave the woman instructions that would help making the needed changes.

Though, today wasn't a meeting day, but a joyous day for Roger and Rouge. At the moment, Roger was passing outside of Rouge's room, where he had also been staying at since he came to the base, while Rouge's screaming could be heard coming through the closed door. Dragon stood out of Roger's way. He too feel like pacing himself with all that worrying for his two friends, but Dragon managed to keep the control of himself and just stared at the door where Rouge's trying her best to delivered one of the four children into the world.

"Why is she still screaming?!" Roger roared in frustration, stopping for a second in his pacing and looking at the door that blocked him from the woman he loved. "It's been four hours already!"

Dragon sighed. It's not that he don't understand, but still, does yelling and pacing and annoying the hell out of others helped anything at all? Still, there was a small voice in the back of his mind that snickered and whispered that Dragon himself would be much worse when it's his turn to wait, which Dragon simply ignored with practiced ease.

"Calm yourself," Dragon said in calmed voice. "Women have been giving birth since the Dawn of Time. There's nothing you can help anyway. Plus, four hours really wasn't that long—"

"But—!" Roger turned to his friend.

Dragon raised a hand to stop Roger from turning his frustration on himself. "The nurse has explained to you that the labor time are different for everyone and every time. Active labor takes at least five hours or so, maybe even more. So," Dragon raised one finger now, "this is really ok right now. Just be patient, Roger."

Roger pulled at his hairs for a few times before dropping himself on the floor opposite of the door. A huge sigh escaped from him before he forced himself to relax.

Dragon breathed a sigh of relief himself while inwardly giving himself a pat on the back for managing to calm his frustrated friend. Then slowly he sat down next to Roger as well.

Luckily, since everyone has already been informed of that a birthing was taking place on this side of the building, so no one has been coming close to be a bother.

Both men sat in silence while praying for the woman's sake and the baby to hurry up and come into the world already.

After another one and a half hour of Rouge's screaming and yelling with Roger and Dragon waiting anxiously outside her door, finally a louder than ever scream was heard through the door. A second later, the crying of a baby was heard next. Both Roger and Dragon jumped to their feet when they couldn't hear any more of Rouge's voice.

Just when Roger was about to rushed into the room to see the woman he loves, the door opened slowly before a tired-looking nurse stepped out, but she closed the door before either man could see anything.

The short tired nurse looked up at the two tall men. Both men looking scared and worried, but then she gave them both a bright but tired smile and answered their unasked question.

"The baby has finally came out after more than 5 hours of laboring," the nurse quietly. "The new-born is a cute baby boy. Rouge is fine but tired. Congratulation, Pirate King."

"Th-thank you. C, can I go in and see them both?" Roger's voice was hoarse from all the emotions he was feeling at the moment.

The nurse nodded. "But no more than 10 minutes." She warned Roger. "Both of them need to rest, especially Rouge."

Roger nodded since he couldn't speak very well. He moved to the door when she moved aside. Quiet and gently, he opened the door wide enough for both he and his friends to went through.

Dragon nodded to the nurse as well and said a quiet but grateful thank you before following his friend into the room. He wasn't going to stay long, but he do need to see the boy to see if any changes already taking place or not.

The two grown men got into the room without a loud sound. Two women in nurse clothing was cleaning everything. One has just handed a bundle of clean blanket to Rouge who tiredly received with a smile before noticing the men in the room.

Rouge's smile grow wider at the sight of the two frozen men before calling Roger to wake him up.

Roger shook himself free of shock at the sight of various blooded bedding and clothing in the nurses' arms. Then he quickly moved to Rouge's bedside.

Rouge, still smiling, moved the bundle of cloth in her arms a bit and revealed that it was in fact the baby. She watched Roger touched the baby with a shaky hand and shocked face.

"My," Roger's voice sounded even hoarser than before, "My son."

Rouge gave a tired laugh. "Yes, your son," Rouge said softly so as to not wake up the sleeping baby.

Roger looked at the baby for a few more seconds before turning his gaze to Rouge. "No," his voice full of emotions, "he's our son. Thank you, Rouge. Thank you so much."

Rouge smiled wider. "Yes, our son." She looked at the baby in her arms once before looking back at Roger, whose gaze has return to the baby that sleep without worry or knowledge of the attention that he's receiving from his father. "Why don't you name him, Roger?"

Roger's patting hand on his son's head hesitated for a second before he answered. "Ace. Portgas D. Ace."

Rouge's brow knitted together. "Why not your name?"

"This is for the best and also his safety as well," Roger answered. When he turn and saw Rouge's sad expression, Roger relented. "You can tell him about me when he could understand and tell him the reason why he bears your name rather than mine, but no matter what, he's still my son. To me, he's not only Portgas D. Ace, but also Gol D. Ace. But for my selfish love, it would be better that he be known by your name than mine."

Rouge nodded, understanding Roger's desire of wanting to protect their son. Then her gaze and smile turn to Dragon and mentioned him to get closer, so he could get a better look of Roger's son.

"Come closer, Dragon," Rouge encouraged their friend.

Dragon accepted the invitation without a word and moved to the other side of the bed opposite of Roger.

Looking down at the baby boy, Dragon felt he could already sense something from the new-born.

"Roger," Dragon said quietly.

Without looking at his friend, Roger nodded. "Yes, it seems the changes are already in place."

Rouge, not completely understood what the men was talking about, merely chose to ignored it for now since she at least known it must have something to do with what Roger had told them.

For a few more minutes, Dragon continued his assessment of the baby in silence.

The baby, Ace, has small almost unnoticeable freckles on his cheeks, which Dragon believed would become more noticeable after he grow up a bit. He was also born with black baby hair. The baby also seem to have Roger's looks except the freckles than Rouge's.

Suddenly, the baby's eyes snapped opened and started a loud wailing.

Surprised, but has experiences with babies before, Rouge tried to sooth her son down. Roger froze on the side when the baby started crying louder.

Dragon snickered a bit at his friend's uselessness, which he would tease him later, but then his attention returned to the loudly crying baby. He too doesn't known what to do in this situation, but at least he didn't freeze in shock.

A nurse pushed Roger aside and handed Rouge a bottle of milk, who tried to feed the baby who they thought was crying out of hunger. But, no matter what, the baby kept pushing aside the bottle and keep on crying. The nurse tried to helped, but still the milk wasn't accepted.

Finally, Roger snapped himself out of his shock. He quickly but gently moved the nurse back and took the crying Ace into his strong arms. Leaning next to the bawling baby's ear, Roger whispered something which the others can't hear clearly with the noises from the baby. In less than 2 minutes, the crying stopped. Sniffles could be heard now in the quiet room and also a few of Roger's whispered words. Something about brothers, loves, and soon.

Rouge and Dragon was the only ones out of the four in the room who known what Roger was talking about. They both breathe out a sigh of relief when the baby finally accepted the milk bottle from Roger's hand after he stopped sniffling from all his crying.

Quietly, Dragon mentioned to the two nurses to leave them alone for now. When the door closed, Dragon turned back to Roger who was still mumbling softly to the baby while he feed.

"Is this the connection that the stranger told you about, Roger?" Dragon asked quietly after the baby done feeding and was burp by Roger, who returned the now sleepy baby back to his mother's side.

"I'm afraid so." Roger has a troubled look on his face.

"This sure complicated several things, does it not?" Dragon too, now has his eyebrows knitted together. "If I remembered right, the second oldest boy would be born in about four months. If your boy is already this bad, I'm worried what about how that boy's family would react."

Roger nodded. He too has been thinking about it, but the stranger's advice had been that they don't change that part too much. Rayleigh had agree with that as well.

With a sigh, Roger turned to Dragon. "There's nothing to be done about that for now. The stranger had warned me that taking the child away from his parents may complicated too many things. So I suppose we can only wait till it's time for their meeting."

Dragon nodded.

"But if you can spare someone, please send them to check on the boy when he's born," Roger said quietly.

Dragon nodded again. Then he turn to the door and left the two alone. Before he closed the door, Dragon said without looking Roger. "I will check the boy myself when it's time." Then the door closed, leaving Roger and Rouge in surprise.

But then Roger laughed and grinned at Rouge who was also grinning. "Well, he really is a good man, even though he's a big snake with legs."

Rouge laughed and nodded. She definitely agree with Roger that Dragon is a good man who cares a lot about others even though he doesn't always show it.

Before either could say more, Rouge yawned and closed her eyes. The tiredness seem to finally became too much.

Roger, realized that they had long passed the nurse's limited 10 minutes, said softly to Rouge and kissed her forehead once. "You have done a good job in bringing our son into the world. Rest for now, Rouge."

With a hummed, Rouge slipped into the dreamland.

Roger sat himself in a chair beside the bed watching over the woman he loved and the son she gifted him in silence and pride. His mind ignored the future for now.

-space-

One week after Ace's birth, Roger had said goodbye to Dragon and Rouge and their son, who already seem to have enough awareness and realized that Roger's his father and that he won't see him again, waved and gave a loud cry when Roger left.

Roger had also met Whitebeard again after left the Revolutionary. Roger and Whitebeard drink and had a light conversation. Roger revealed the secret of the Will of the D to the other captain and also the coming of his death. Afterward, the two said goodbye and left on their own ways.

At the moment, Roger stood in front of a Marine base on a different island. Without a word, he started to walk toward it. His Haki has already warned him that Garp the Fist, was within it.

The Marines, when they realized who the intruder was, quickly raised the alarms. Soon enough, a battle started. Garp had joined the battle about 15 minutes later.

The weaker Marine soldiers back off when Garp and Roger started fighting each other while throwing insults and mocks in between.

The captain of the base started to organize his people and evacuated the normal citizens from the surrounding area.

The fight between the two continued for a full four hours. The base has long since been destroyed by the two's violent attacks. The Marines and the citizens watched both in amazement and fear.

Suddenly, the two jumped apart. Garp and Roger laughed loudly. A few words exchanged that no one but the two knows. Then Garp pulled out a sea stone cuff and put it on Roger who didn't resist at all.

With a booming voice that could be heard by all, Garp said with a forced calmness that was rarely seen from him.

"Gold Roger has surrender himself to the Marines!"

-space-

 **Two weeks after Ace's birth, on Loguetown, a city on the Polestar Islands:**

It has been a week since Roger surrendered to the Marine, though the Marines announced that they in fact had captured the man when he went on a rampage on one of their protected island. The newspaper said the Monkey D. Garp, also known as Garp the Fist, a vice admiral of the Marines, made the capture of the Pirate King Gold Roger.

The execution of said person in fact would happen today in the center of his hometown. The execution would be broadcast everywhere through Visual Den Den Mushi as the Marines wanted to make an example using Roger to prevent any more piracy.

Soon enough, under the bright sunlight, Roger was lead to the execution platform that was built especially for him. With pride and a grin, Roger walked and then sat with crossed legs on the platform.

Under the watch of many people, Roger's gaze swept across the crowd. Then he grinned to the two executioners and taunted them to hurry up with the execution.

Just when the executioners raised their polearm weapons at Roger, someone within the watching crowds yelled out to Roger and asked about his special treasure, the One Piece.

With a loud laugh and then a D grin in place, Roger said.

"My wealth and treasure?" Roger ignored the panicked executioners who raised their weapons and was about to thrust them into Roger's chest. "If you want it, I'll let you have it…search for it! I left everything I owned in One Piece!"

For a second, the crowd was in silence as the Pirate King executed right as his last word left his lips. Many was also shocked that he had died smiling and grinning.

After another minute or so, the crowd, in fact, the whole world that watched the execution through Den Den Mushi, broke out in loud roars of excitement and joy.

Roger's last words started the Great Age of Pirates.

Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, also known as Gold Roger, died in his hometown, Loguetown. When he died, Roger was 48 years old.

-space-

 **On the Dawn Island, in the Goa Kingdom, a noble's house:**

Three months and one week after Roger's execution, in a noble's house, a loud baby's crying voice could be heard loud and clear. There was also the frantic voices of the nurses and nannies who tried to sooth and helped the new-born baby boy with whatever he wants, but no matter what they do, the baby simply won't stop crying.

Finally, the nurses put the baby asleep with the help of medicine. Then they had left the baby alone in the nursery opposite to his parents' room, who finally slept in peace after the uproar of their son's birthing.

Around midnight, the baby woke up alone in his cradle within the nursery room. Though, this time he did not cry out loud, but huge fat tears still dropped out of his eyes and down his cheeks. Silent sniffles and sobs could be heard, but it was not loud enough to attract the baby's nurses, nannies, or parents.

The baby kept crying to himself even though exhaustion had start to creep into him.

About half an hour later, a shadowed figure slipped into the room through the opened window. Slowly, the cloaked figure approached the cradle.

The baby, seem to already have enough awareness, stopped a second in his crying and looked upward, meeting the stares of the cloaked man who has a tattoo on the left side of his face.

For a few minutes, the two simply stared at each other.

Finally, the cloaked figure removed his hood and lean down to the baby, whispering several things to the boy before stood and replaced the hood again. Without any sounds, the tattooed man left the same way he had come.

The baby blown a messy bubble, but the tears and cries had stopped. A huge smile on the baby's cute face before a yawn made its way out. With another bubble and snort-like sounds, the baby closed his eyes and went to sleep again.

* * *

Me: *deep bow and meekly* Thanks for the reviews~ There are also new follows and favorites~ I'm so happy~ Some of you said something about time traveling. I'm confused about it myself. Personally, I really don't think this is time travel fanfic. The future (canon) has never happened in this fanfic. The canon was a future that **could** happened if Roger hasn't made any changes. Since most of that in the canon hasn't happened yet, this really doesn't count as time traveling.

Also, I need some helps, so I'm putting up a poll for Luffy's mom's name~ Please keep a few facts in mind when you decide:

1\. Dragon's wife

2\. Luffy's Mother

3\. Knows Rouge (name meaning: French for the color of red)

4\. Also a D bearer

5\. Works with Dragon in the Revolutionary

Please take the poll if you want to have a chance of deciding her name, otherwise, I would have to decide it myself~ Again, please review and continue to support me~

(Run off on all fours with Ace, Sabo, and Luffy into the forest~)

Me: FOOD! I'M COMING! Yay~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Me: I'm sorry about the delayed update. I had trouble writing this chapter because I have no experiences whatsoever with younger kids and babies. It's really hard to write it, and even then, I know this isn't my best chapter. But forgive me and just bear with me. I promise this all will get better.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but I sure do own this fanfic~

* * *

 **On the island of Baltigo, the main base for the Revolutionary Army:**

It has been almost two years since Roger's execution and the birth of his son. To be more exact, it would be two years in another 5 months. The world had fall into a huge chaos with numerous pirates rushing to the Grandline to find the Pirate King's most valuable treasure, the One Piece. Though few actually made it into the New World, the second half of the Grandline, even fewer survived the harsh sea with unimaginable scars proving their passing of the test from the sea itself.

What's more, the Marines had received an anonymous tip shortly after Roger's death, who tipped them that Roger's blood still live on through his child. Right afterward, the Marines had search the whole four seas and throughout the Grandline wherever they could reached, for this so-called son of a demon to erase the danger from the world. Sadly, for the Marines, no matter what they do or how many people and resources they put into the search, nothing whatsoever was found about this son. After a whole year of failures, the Marines finally decided to focus their forces back on capturing pirates who disturbed the peace of the world.

The Revolutionary, meantime, under Dragon's guidance, used the World Government's temporary disorders, freed many slaves and saved several countries from being destroyed by corrupted kings and leaders.

At the moment, though, with the Marine's focus back on track, the Revolutionary has been lie low the past seven months while gathering more forces and information. Their leader, Monkey D. Dragon, was carefully planning his next steps in his office on the base while looking over the gathered information carefully.

The peace and silence in the room soon disrupted by a huge cry and a loud banged of the door opening.

"Uncle Dragon! Save me!" A young freckled boy ran into the room nonstop. The raven hair child jumped toward Dragon, who luckily has really fast reflexes, caught the boy before any harm was done.

Before the tattooed man could say anything, another person walked into the room while holding a towel and a bottle of shampoo with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry we interrupted your work, Dragon," the blond hair woman said with a small bow.

Dragon nodded to the woman and returned his attention to the child that's still in his arms. Rising a brow in question, though the answer was obvious, he asked. "Have you ran away from your bath time again, Ace?"

With a cute pout, the boy Ace crossed his short arms and turn his nose into the air. "Ace not like baths!"

"Oh?" Dragon placed the boy in his lap while silently nodded Rouge toward the sofa. "But everyone has to take baths. I thought you said you hate getting sick and feeling weak?"

Swirling his gaze to the man holding him, the young boy made a face. "Of course! Sick is bad! Ace can't play if sick!"

"So shouldn't you take your baths regularly?" Dragon grinned. "Baths help protect you better from getting sick, little buddy."

Stick out his tongue at the elder man, the raven haired boy turned his back on him while still in Dragon's laps. "No baths!"

Shook his head at the boy's silliness, Dragon grinned and then lean next to his ear. "How about you take a bath, and I will tell you a story and even play with you till nap time?"

The little boy without another word, jumped from Dragon's lap and out of the door, but then his head pop into the room yelling at Rouge.

"Come on, mama! It bath time!" Then the little boy disappeared from the door way again as fast as his little legs carry him.

Shaking her head at her little boy's silliness, Rouge stood up and bowed to Dragon with a word of thank you before following after her run away son.

-space-

Half an hour later, the two adults and the raven hair boy could be seen in a room where it was full of toys. Everyone passing by the doorway could hear the boy's laughter and noises of being amazed by Dragon's stories.

At the moment, Dragon has just finished telling the little raven another one of his father's adventure as a pirate.

The little boy, Ace, jumped around in excitement at hearing the amazing adventure his father had took.

"Ace be pirate one day like papa!" The boy suddenly declared with his hands on his waist. "With all Ace's brothers together!"

Surprised by the sudden declaration, Rouge and Dragon shared an amused look with each other.

"Oh? Are you going to become the Pirate King like your daddy?" Rouge asked.

"Nuh uh!" The little boy shook his head fast. "Little brother be king! I follow!"

Surprised again, Rouge shared another look with Dragon before got up from the sofa and went to her son. Pulling her hands on his small shoulders, Rouge said. "You do know you don't have a brother yet, Ace? Plus, you can't decide for them. Who knows? Maybe they would want to be Marine or be with uncle Dragon, or maybe even just live a normal life."

Again the little boy shook his head. "Nuh uh! Ace's brothers be pirates together. It, uh," a sudden frustrated expression appeared on the boy's face, "d, de-, destin!"

Confused, the blond woman turned to the other adult in question but saw the man's expression changed into one of deep contemplation.

"Dragon?"

Putting a comforting hand on the worried mother's shoulder, Dragon kept his attention on the little boy in front of him who was still trying to think of the word he wanted to say.

"Ace," calling the boy's attention to him, Dragon asked carefully. "Do you mean destiny?"

Frustration fall away to recognition, a grin broke on the little boy's face. "Yes yes, uncle Dragon! That what Ace mean!"

Rouge finally caught on what her son tried to tell them, covered a mouth with a hand and stared at her son in both surprise and worry. "What—"

A gentle squeeze on her shoulder. Rouge looked to Dragon, who shook his head minimally at her.

"And just how did you know, little man?" Dragon pulled up a grin and looked at the pouting child in front of him.

"Ace just knows," the little boy pouted. Then his attention got caught by a small bird landing on the opened window sill.

Shaking his head at the boy who ran to try catching the bird, but end up scaring it away, Dragon stood up and helped Rouge as well before both went to sit at the sofa while still keeping an eye on the laughing child.

For a while, there was only the child's laugher in the room. Both adults was in deep thoughts. One in contemplative mood and the other in worry.

The little boy's mother stared after her happy child who's now playing with some model toys on the floor. Her usually calm and beautiful face now twisted in a worried expression.

After a little while, Rouge said softly so as to not catch the playing child's attention. "I'm worried, Dragon."

Turning his attention to the woman, Dragon raised a brow in question.

"I'm a bit scared," Rouge admitted when she saw that she has the man's attention.

Dragon kept his silence.

"I'm scared and worried." Rouge looked toward her son. "He's only one year and seven month old, but sometimes Ace shows and speaks way older than his age. He's already able to speak and follow conversations well enough. He started walking when he was only 6 months, running when he was 8 months, and on solid food in 7 months."

Turning her gaze to the silent man, Rouge whispered while biting her lips. "He's just growing so much faster than regular babies. I'm worried with how abnormal it all is."

A quick glance at the subject of their conversation, Dragon finally spoke up. "I have also noticed the same things, Rouge, but I really don't think we should worried too much. From one of my informant who watched over the other boy, it seems he's the same as Ace."

Turning his full attention to the worried mother, Dragon said quietly. "The doctors here said there's nothing wrong with Ace physically or mentally. The quick growth has already seems to slow down to how a normal kid grows. I can only deduce that this may be one of the effects from how Roger messed with Time. I can't tell yet as for why the need for both boys to grow up quicker, but I personally believed it has to do with the needs for the two older boys to be stronger and learning as much as they could for the sake of one day taking care of their younger siblings."

"Still—"

Dragon shook his head. "The changes has already been made the second Roger shared everything he learned to others. There's no way to go back to the time of ignorance. We can only keep going forward and let everything play out."

Rouge looked at her son again, who she noticed has finally started nodding off sleepily.

"I'm just worried that they are growing up too fast," Rouge said softly. "They are still children. I want them to enjoy being children as long as they can."

Dragon smiled softly as he too looked at the freckled boy whose movements slowed down, but doesn't seem to want to sleep yet.

"I don't think you have to worry about that too much," Dragon reassured the blond woman sitting opposite of him. "Their quick growth spurts has already slowed down. Although comparing to the other children their ages, they seem older, but at least they are still innocent enough to want to play games and have funs."

Suddenly a cracking sound came from the raven haired boy's direction, which also woke up the sleepy boy.

Grinned, Dragon stepped up. "Though, I do think it's time for Ace to start some small training in holding back his abnormal strength. Otherwise, he may end up hurting others accidently."

Rouge finally laughed a bell-like laughter. "You are right. I wondered if Roger's that strong when he was Ace's age."

"Doubt it," Dragon grinned. "I think it's another result of the changes. The strength would better protecting him and the other three for whatever the world would throw at them."

Rouge shook her head but said nothing to that. The smile remained on her face as she watched her son stared at the broken toy in his little hands. The little boy looked like he was about to cry while looking at his broken favorite toy. It was a wooden figure that look like a solider with a sword.

Before the boy could break into a fit, Dragon kneeled down next to the boy and took the broken toy from his small hands.

"Well, it seems you broke another one, Ace," Dragon looked at the cracked toy in his hand before meeting Ace's watery doe like eyes. "We really have to start you on some training so you can learn to control that monster strength of yours, isn't that right, little buddy?"

Soft sniffles came from the little boy who stared at the toy in Dragon's hand, but nodded at the question.

Putting the toy aside and picked up the freckled teary boy, then stood up, Dragon moved toward the doorway to the opposite room where the boy sleeps.

"Come on, don't cry," Dragon said while grinning. "I will get you another one as soon as possible, ok?"

"P-promise?" Came the muffled question. Ace hid against his uncle's clothes.

"Promise," Dragon answered as he reached Ace's bed. "When you wake up, I will also give you something that will help you learn to control your strength."

Putting the boy down and handed him his favorite bear plush, Dragon lean down and smiled at the boy. "So you should hurry up and sleep, ok? Maybe if you are good, I would ask the cook to make you some sweets later."

Nodding softly, Ace hugged his bear plush. "Okay, Ace like sweets."

Rouge, who had followed after the two, now came next to the crib and lean down. Giving her boy a kiss on the head, she smiled. "Then sleep so you will get your sweets later when you wake up. Sleep tight, my son."

"Yes, mama," the raven haired boy mumbled and was out in the next three seconds.

Both adults smiled and left the room quietly.

"If you would excuse me, Rouge," Dragon said to his friend's lover, "I must get back to my work now."

"A second please," Rouge stopped him from leaving. Once she was sure Dragon's attention was on her, she told him. "I'm not sure if Roger told you or not, Dragon, but he wanted Ace to leave the Revolutionary Army base when he's two and go to the East Blue where he would meet up with his brothers when the time comes. So can you please ask Garp for a favor and find a place where we can live at his home town?"

Dragon grinned. "Don't worry, Rouge. I know about it and have already called the old man. He would prepare to pick the two of you up on another island and take you to Dawn Island where he have an associate that can take you in. If the choices Roger made didn't effect that part, then the associate would still be the mountain bandit."

Rouge smiled. "Thank you, Dragon, and when should I expect we leave?"

"In five month after Ace's birthday," Dragon answered and grinned. "Amaya wants to celebrate it this time since she missed the first one."

Rouge giggled with delight. "I can't wait to see her again."

Dragon turn his gaze out to the window. His firm and cool expression soften to one that reminiscence of a favored raven haired spitfire. "Me too," Dragon said softly that was almost went unheard if one wasn't actually watching.

Rouge smiled, but said nothing.

After a few minutes, Dragon shook his head mentally free of the image of his lover. A few more words exchanged, and the Revolutionary leader excused himself again before going back to his work.

The beautiful blonde stood in front of her son's door for a few more minutes before going back to her own room to take a small nap herself.

-space-

 **East Blue, on Dawn Island, inside Goa Kingdom, a noble's house:**

"Listen, Sabo," a top hatted black mustache man said to a little boy sitting in front of a desk, "you, my son, are a lucky boy who will one day have the princess of Goa Kingdom as your wife. That's why, my boy, you must study harder than anyone, so you can prove to the King that his decision is definitely not a waste. Do you understand?"

The small curly blond haired boy nodded without looking up at the adult. "Yes, sir."

Nodded and seem satisfied with his son's obedience and quick answer, the top hat noble turn and left without another word. Leaving his son to start his study again.

Once he was sure he's alone in the room, a deep sigh escaped the small boy. In front of him, on the top of the desk, was several large books, pen, and a thick notebook that's already full of written notes.

Carefully getting off the chair, the blond haired little boy went to the open window and look upward at the sky, rather than the expensive looking street and the numerous nobles passing by in front of his house.

The small child stood there without a word or move. Simply watching the clouds and birds passing and moving in the sky slowly.

After a few minutes, the young child closed his eyes. Gentle winds blown against his short blond hair.

When a raven haired freckled boy appeared in the child's mind's eye, a small smile finally left his mouth's corner.

"Soon, my brother."

* * *

Sabo: Thank you all for the reviews and continuous supports and new favorites and follows~My brothers and I are glad many like it so far. I know this chapter is comparably shorter than the others, but it's necessary to stop here. The next chapter would come out Wednesday since our dear writer got over the hardest part (this chapter). Thank you for the result of the poll~Although not what we would chose, but the name still suits her~Please leave a review even if it's one sentence~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Me: Apology to everyone. I did not meant to not updating for so long, but depression attacks kicked in and I just lost all drive to do anything. Even now, it's still a bit difficult concentrated, but I don't wanna keep you guys waiting any longer. The updates would pick up again but do forgive me if it takes a bit of time. I would try my best. If there's anything that don't make sense or something, please ask and I would try to answer or fix if I can. Hopefully you guys are still reading fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece but I do own this fanfic.

* * *

 **An unknown island near the entrance of the Reverse Mountain that lead to East Blue:**

Rouge watched her son with a smile as the raven hair boy focusing hard on the glassy ball in his small hands on the side of the deck. His tongue stuck out on the side with his hard concentration of trying to control his monstrous strength. Dragon stood on the second deck talking quietly with his men.

The group currently on Dragon's ship on the way to the meeting place where they would meet up with Amaya. Rouge's mind flashed to the conversation a week before Ace's birthday.

 _Flashback:_

 _Rouge was busily preparing for their departure from the Revolutionary base. Her beloved son was keep busy by one of the new recruits._

 _Though, ever since Dragon gave him the glass ball for Ace to both play and helping him to train to control his strength, Ace hasn't been playing with anything else. The small brittle thing wasn't a normal type glass that could be collected everywhere. Dragon had said one of his men found it in the form it of a ball on a new island in the forest inside a box with a note with Ace's name and a few instructions of what it is._

 _The glass ball has a mysterious smoke-like content inside it that changes colors randomly. The glass that hold it is special as well since it's nothing like any of the glass they created. Even the Marines and World Government has nothing like it. Although the glass ball was very fragile, the slightest pressure would shatter it. The glass ball mysteriously fixed itself when broken and none of the smoky content would lost either. The only warning on the note that came with the mysterious ball was it would completely destroy itself if fall into the hand of the Marine and World Government. The thing belongs to Gol D. Ace and his brothers only._

 _Ever since the little boy touched it, whoever else touched it would shatter it though a simple touch. The unknown content also was poisonous to the one that broke it, but it never did effect the raven hair D boy._

 _Anyway, while Rouge was preparing, a sudden knock came from the door. Rouge turned and saw the fierce leader of the base stood there waiting for her permission to enter._

" _Can we talk right now, Rouge?" Dragon asked._

" _Did something happen, Dragon?" Rouge asked while politely waved Dragon inside her room._

" _A change to the plan," Dragon answered calmly and walked into the room. "My father received a sudden order to eradicate some pirates that was causing problems in West Blue."_

" _Ah," Rouge stopped a moment from pouring some tea for the man. "So we are not leaving tomorrow then?"_

" _No," Dragon sat down on a chair next to the small table in the room. "We are leaving tomorrow, and still going to the meeting spot. We would pick up Amaya, then I would take you to Dawn Island myself. She said she want to take a small vocation and talk to her sworn sister also helping you settle into your new home." A small gentle smile left the corner of mouth as he thought about his beautiful love._

 _Rouge covered her smile with a hand to hide it. Who can image this man to be changed by one dark hair woman? If someone said it before, she would never believe it. But here they are, Dragon always seem to shown a gentler expression and aura when his love came up._

" _That's ok," Rouge said with a smile after a few more seconds, passing the cup of tea to the man. "I missed her and want to talk to her as well, but would it be ok if we just show up at the bandits' place?"_

 _Dragon nodded thanks and replied. "Yes, Garp said he contacted the bandits already."_

 _Rouge nodded in understanding. A few more words exchange and Dragon left the woman to keep working._

 _End of Flashback._

Shaking her head free of the memory. A small babble of excitement raised inside her. Rouge really couldn't wait to see her sworn sister who's younger by one year. It had been more than half a year since they last met.

Since the other woman is a high ranking officer in the army and also Dragon's best spy and information seeker, Amaya doesn't come to the base often. Most of her missions always took a long time and also the most dangerous ones.

When she came back from a mission about three months after Roger's death, the dark haired woman comforted Rouge greatly. She also congratulated Rouge on the birth of her and Roger's son. The woman said she couldn't wait till she too has her own baby to hold.

"Land ahoy!" A sudden yelled from the lookout on the crow's nest.

"Sight of _Dark Raven_?" Dragon called up to the lookout. Rouge recalled the name was the ship Amaya sailed on.

"None, sir!"

Dragon nodded in silent approval. It wouldn't do to not hide their ships since this island was so close to the entrance to East Blue. Even if East Blue was the weakest Blue, the Marines still like to keep a constant patrol especially during this time.

"Find a spot to hide our ship as well, then prepare to land," Dragon instructed his men.

Rouge moved to the side of the ship so as to not get in the way till a sudden yell called out.

"Mama mama! Ace see land!"

Turning her attention quickly to the boy who should be playing with his toy, but now stood at the bow of the large vessel holding himself up to see the land.

Quickly ran and pick up her boy in a secured hold, Rouge reprimand the boy. "Ace, I told you not to do that! It's dangerous."

"Sorry, mama," Ace said sheepishly but then point to the sight of the land again excitedly. "But see, mama, it land!"

Smiled and shook her head at the excited boy, Rouge looked to island as well. "It is land, and yes, mama see it."

"Aunty there, yes yes?" Ace said excitedly. "She play with Ace, yes, mama? Can Ace show her Ace's new toy?"

Rouge smiled and answered her son, but otherwise let him kept his gaze on the island that they are quickly getting close to.

Soon enough, the lookout yelled out the sight of _Dark Raven_ hiding between trees on both sides. As soon as their own ship docked, Ace jumped out of Rouge arms and ran down plank to the island. The freckled boy cried out in joy when he saw a dark haired woman sitting against a tree while eating a huge boar that's still cooking on bonfire.

"Aunty!" Ace cried while running as quick as his little legs could carried him.

The beautiful woman laughed a D laugh and pick up the boy holding him up high.

"Ace! You sure have grown so much since I last saw you!" The clear laughter said loudly.

"Yes, Aunty Amaya!" Ace laughed. "Ace a big boy now!"

"Oh yeah?" the pretty woman named Amaya grinned.

"Put him down already, Amaya," Dragon grinned as well walking toward the two.

"Amaya-chan!" Rouge ran toward her raven haired sworn sister.

Quickly putting Ace down, Amaya ran toward the other as well. "Rouge-chan!"

The two women hugged each other. While one cried a little bit in joy, the other just laughed and hugged with all her strength.

"I missed you, Rouge-chan!" The dark haired yelled.

"I missed you too," Rouge smiled through her tears.

"Ahem," Dragon, still stood next to the two, cleared his throat. "As much as I like what I'm looking at, you better let her go soon with your enormous strength before you choke her to death, Amaya."

"Dragon!" In the blink of an eye, the woman has switched target to her lover.

"Argh!" Dragon groaned when the woman rocketed into him in the speed of light.

"Oops," the woman said with a sheepishly grinned. "Sorry about that." Not sounded at all sorry.

A few grateful breathe later, Dragon grinned an indulging grin. "I can never understand how you can be so loud while still be a good spy."

The woman pouted and stick out her tongue at him. "I am not loud!"

"Well, that's definitely up for debate," Dragon shook his head but then pointed to the way where the bonfire was before she could yelled at him. "Anyway, I suggest you looked at the food you prepared, Amaya."

As if just remembered her lunch she was cooking, the woman swirled around to the shocking sight of Ace eating a huge piece of meat while a small pile of bones beside him. What used to be a completed huge boar now only has half of its meats left.

"Ace!" Stamping childishly up to the still eating boy, Amaya yelled. "Where is your manner? You should asked before you eat someone else's food!"

"Eh?" Looking from the boar meat he was eating, Ace met Amaya's eyes innocently. "Ace don't know what you talking about, Aunty Amaya."

Staring into his innocently glinting eyes, Amaya froze before she could yelled at him. All she could see is how innocently the freckled boy was at that moment.

Behind her, Dragon and Rouge shook their heads with grin and smile at the puppy eyes look from Ace. Both of them had seen the mischievous look hiding behind the innocent puppy eyes look. It seems even the best spy master in the world can't win against puppy eyes.

-space-

About two hours later, the four boarded Dragon's ship again and left the island on their ways to the East Blue. After all, they are on tight schedule. As soon as Dragon had hunted another boar for them to eat, the group quickly finished their lunch before leaving the _Dark Raven_ ship behind. Amaya's second-in-command would be in charge of the ship and went back to the base themselves.

After crossing over Reverse Mountain, the ship itself calms down enough. Dragon left the two women and Ace in Rouge's room as he himself went to finish some paperwork.

Ace had shown Amaya the magical glassy ball, which Rouge explained to her its origins and that it's fine to watch but never touch it as it is poisonous to anyone except Ace. After that, he went to playing with himself while the two catch up on the news since their last meeting.

That night when dinner time came, a huge birthday party was thrown in Ace's honor who would be two years old tonight. There was so much food for the little boy with black hole of a stomach who can eat as much as he wants. A huge cake with a candy pirate ship decorated on top which made the birthday boy stared at the cake with glittering eyes for a full five minutes before he jumping around and yelled in joy, then ran to the cooks who prepared all the food and cake giving each a hug before running to the others giving them a hug as well. When it was time to open his presents, the little boy was on sugar high with a D grin in place. He yelled in joy again when he opened Dragon's present, which was a miniature pirate ship figure. Then again when he opened Amaya's gift and found a wooden sword. Rouge gave the boy a puzzle that has pirates as the picture. There was many other gifts, from food, candies, clothes, to toys, and wooden weapons.

That night, none of the adults made him went to bed when it was the normal time for him to sleep. Finally, after a little over midnight, the boy exhausted himself and fall asleep while holding a new teddy bear with sailor hats and clothes. Rouge put the boy to bed and then join the adults into their wilder party with beers and singings. It was almost like a pirate party if you didn't known this is a Revolutionary ship.

-space-

 **On Dawn Island, Goa Kingdom, in a noble's house within a small boy's room:**

Standing at the window, the blond haired boy looking up at the moon with a huge smile.

"Happy birthday, brother."

Then he went and laid down on his bed and fall asleep as well while still smiling.

-space-

 **On Dragon's ship, Ace's room:**

The sleeping child suddenly grinned. An almost too quiet words float from his grinning lips.

"Thank you, brother."

* * *

Sabo*bow*: Please read and review. It would definitely help with Nala's inspiration and drive. As well as forgive the mistakes since she doesn't have the time to edit it. Hopefully all still makes sense and interesting for you guys~Thanks for all the supports and waiting. All those that favorited and followed even after no updates for more than two months, thanks so much!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Me: Apology of the late update. First I was a bit upset of myself that I had disappointed of one reader when receiving a review concerning chapter 2. Then I got really busy with things and new ideas that had to be written down before I forgot them. An explanation concerning Whitebeard and his crew would be in the end A/N, so please read it if you had the same feeling as iitrnr's review.

Luffy: Hope you guys like this chapter and it's surprise guest~shishishis~

Ace *shark teeth*: Nala does not own One Piece. Otherwise we would never see any updates!

Me *whimper*:…

Sabo *sigh*: Please enjoy reading.

* * *

 **Dream land:**

 **Ace's POV**

 _Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

Eh? Who's crying?

 _Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

Urgh…Come on, I'm trying to sleep here!

Finally, a few worried and rash words of comfort could be heard other than the loud wailing.

"Shh, it's ok," a boy's voice could be heard trying to comfort whoever was crying. "Please stop crying. Shhh."

Wait a minute…I'm the only kid on the ship! My eyes suddenly snapped open. Rubbing away the sleep with my hands, I looked around the bright white room…Eh, this…is not my room. Where am I?!

"Waa waa!" The loud crying can still be heard but there's no one in sight.

 **Normal POV**

The little raven haired little boy looked around while still sitting on the ground. There's nothing and no one in sight. All he could see is whiteness that's starting to make him a bit dizzy.

"Where—" The raven haired asked, confused.

"WAAAAAAAAAA!" A louder than ever cry interrupted him.

"Urgh!" Clenching his ears with his hands trying to block out the loud crying, the little boy finally got up. Although there's nothing that shows any path, the little boy simply ran toward wherever the crying came from even though his ears is hurting from all the loud sounds.

Finally, after who knows how long, the loud wailing reduced to small sobbing, but it was enough for the boy to remove his hands from his poor abused ears while still following toward the voice.

Now that the crying is not as loud as before, the freckled boy could hear another voice that's still trying to comfort whoever's crying.

Then, suddenly, just when he was starting to get tired, about twenty feet away in front of him there was a bright red light ball, which soon changed to violet, then brown, then black, and next red again. It was the first thing that the little boy saw, but before seeing it, he first heard it since the crying seem to be coming from the light ball that's hanging a few feet above the ground.

Slowing down considerably, the boy walked toward the crying mysterious thing. Just when he was about to rise his voice, he heard a few more comforting words with frustration mixing in them.

"It's ok! Please stop crying!" a boy's voice saying soothingly.

Moving a little to the left, the raven haired boy's eyes saw a short curly blond haired boy standing near the floating ball of light.

"Brother!" The freckled boy yelled out excitedly before he could think of anything. His eyes glowing with excitement.

Sadly, the other boy's attention was completely on the thing that he's trying to comfort. The sudden yell caused him to jump at least a foot above the ground in surprise. "Yikes!" The boy's eyes swirled to the one that surprised him, but then his eyes also started glowing in excitement and happiness.

"Brother!" The blonde ran toward the other boy while yelling in happiness.

The raven also ran toward the other excitedly.

When they reached each other, both hugged and laughed loudly.

"Finally! We finally met!" The blond boy said with a grin as he pulled back a bit to get a better look of the other.

"Yes! Finally!" The raven too looked at the other while supporting a big grin as well.

For a few minutes or who knows how long, the two boys simply looked at each other while their hands still holding the other's shoulder in a hug. Grinning and content with silence, neither said anything.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Suddenly another earsplitting cry filled the air, interrupting the peacefulness between the two.

As if just remembering again of what he was trying to do, the blonde let go of the other and quickly ran back to the ball of light.

"Shh! It's ok! Everything's ok! Please stop crying!" The raven watched as the other trying hard to making soothing sounds toward the floating crying light.

"What's that?" The raven asked when the wailing reduced to sobbing again.

"I don't know," the blonde replied while one hand moving against the light ball as if petting it.

"Where is this?" The raven looked around them. Except the boys and the floating crying light ball, there was truly nothing in sight.

"Don't know." The blond looked around as well, but quickly returned his attention to the ball of light when the crying voice raised slightly. "Shh. It's ok. Shh."

The raven boy walked up to the light and the other boy. Curiously, he raised a hand trying to touch the light ball, but gasped aloud when he felt as if the light trying to grasp his hand.

"It's…" The raven haired whispered in awed while staring at his hand that's suddenly surrounded by a layer of red light, which was the color at the moment.

"Warm," the blonde grinned, looking at the other while still petting the light ball. "Not hurt. Just warm and smooth and soft feely."

Nodding since he couldn't speak while still staring at his hand, which the raven had pulled back away from the light. The layer of red light surrounding his hand keep glowing a minute or two before slowly dimmed to nothing.

Turning his gaze to the mysterious light again, the raven haired boy's head lean to one side. "What is this?"

"I don't know," the other replied. "I just woke up suddenly in this place and heard loud crying, which came from this…thing."

"Me too," the raven said.

Before either one of them could say another word, a quiet man's voice came from their back.

"Welcome to the land of dream, children of men."

Swirling around, both boys instinctively stood back to back while still facing the same way. There, a few feet away, a cloaked figure sits with his legs crossed, hands on his knees without moving.

"Who are you!" the raven haired boy growled, which sounds really cute because he's so young.

Chuckles came from beneath the cloak before a man's voice said softly, almost ghostly like. "Calm yourselves, children of men. I mean you no harm."

"I'm sorry," the blonde put a hand on the raven's arm. "But who are you? Where did you come from? Where is this?"

Chuckling a bit, the cloaked man's cloak disappeared in dust, revealing the same young man with blue eyes and waist-long blond hair who Roger met sat in front of the two children with a gentle smile. The sword he wore before gone this time.

"Should you not be introducing yourselves first as it's only proper before asking questions?"

Blushing, the younger blonde scratched the back of his head embarrassingly. "I'm sorry," a proper bow. "Though I could say the same to you as you are the one who first started a conversation with us," the blonde countered him after rising himself from the bow. "My name is Sabo. Sabo Outlook."

Remembering the manner his mom had taught him as well, the raven gave a small bow as well. "Me Ace. Portgas D. Ace."

Smiled wider, the older blonde bowed while still remain sitting. "Nice to finally meet the two of you. Though I have no name, you may called me Kazuki."

Surprised, Sabo looked at the older man. "It means harmony hope, yes?"

"True," Kazuki smiled at the smart young boy. The younger one grinned and stood straighter in pride that he got right.

"You said this is the land of dream," Ace interrupted warily. "It truth?"

Kazuki smiled, especially seeing as Ace moved closer to Sabo as if to protect him. "Yes. Why don't you sit down, and I would answer most if not all your questions?"

The two youngsters shared a look, but then slowly moved closer and sat in front of him.

"Thank you," Kazuki nodded approvingly that they listened. Before they could ask him any question though, he continued. "Though, I have one question for you first, Ace."

Ace nodded at the older to go on.

"Why do you spoke so differently comparing to when you were talking to Sabo-kun?"

Blushing at the other noticing how he had tried hiding his language skill and intelligence, Ace scratched the back of his head. "Mama worried about Ace growing too quickly, so Ace try act younger so not to scared mama."

Sabo hold Ace's hand as if to lend his strength. He too understood what his brother was saying. Ever since his father known how quickly he could learn, how different comparing to other kids his age, Outlook had hired a teacher for him to learn while other kids his age playing with others.

Kazuki smiled softly at the two boys. Then he said gently. "But don't you think your mother would worried and hurt more because how you are hiding yourself from her?"

Surprised, Ace looked at him in the eyes then looking to the side thoughtfully.

Sure the boy understood his point, Kazuki kept on smiling at the two. After a few minutes, he spoke up again. "As for all your questions before, as I said, you may call me Kazuki. No need for honorifics. This," waving a hand around them, "is indeed the world of dream. Though, it's also the place where the dead comes to as well. Some called this place the Purgatory, where souls comes to decide where they go to next."

Looking at the two boys, who now has all their attentions on him, the mysterious man smiled. "All dreams are connected, but dreams can also be the gate to something else. Although everyone dreams, not everyone can enter and remember entering the dream land, especially this place."

When Kazuki paused, Ace asked, "Why? Why this place so special?"

Grinned at the curious boy, Kazuki answered. "Because this place is the place between the living and the dead. It's where the dead who have some unfinished business with the living could stays. The dead, or spirits or souls, whichever you prefer to called, could watched over the living."

For a few minutes, the three sat in silence as the two younger thinks.

"Does this mean my dad was here as well?" Ace suddenly asked, looking straight at Kazuki and looking hopeful.

Understanding the reason, Kazuki answered gently. "The Pirate King was indeed here. In fact, he had stayed here for a few days in your time."

Jumping up and grabbed the older man's arm, Ace asked while pulling, "Is he still here? Is papa still here?"

Gently, the mysterious man put a hand on his head. Then shook his head slowly. "He left as soon as saw that you and your mother was safe."

Upset that he couldn't see his father even if only once, Ace sat back down again. Tears was on the edge of his eyes, but none fall.

Looking at the sad boy, Kazuki explained gingerly. "Although this is a place for them to come to, they can't stay too long. Otherwise the soul started to lost themselves and eventually, rather than go to the place where peace existents, they would disappeared into nothingness."

Horror now etched on both of boys' face.

Kazuki reassured them both. "Do not worried. The Pirate King had not stayed long. He knows and understands how bad it is to stay here. Not only because of the chance of disappearance of his soul, he also known the price of staying here evened just for a second." At his last sentence, he turned his gaze to the still crying light ball floating behind the two.

The boys turned to looking at the light ball as well. Then Sabo looked at the older man again.

"What's the price, if I may ask?"

Looking down at his fellow blonde, Kazuki smiled. "Of course you may." Ace looked back him as well since he too wanted to know why his father didn't stayed long.

"All souls with regrets, wishes, last prayers passes through this in-between place." Kazuki looked upward as he continued in a deeper, older, and wearier voice. "As the souls passed through here, even if their regret, wish, or prayer, gone eventually in their stay or moved on after a while, they left a part of themselves behind. Like how snakes molting their skins, no harm would be done to the souls themselves. But those emotions, or whatever you may called them, eventually accumulated and became a light of ball."

Here, again, Kazuki looked to the ball of light that has grown silence. Realzing that he was answering their silent question that they had not asked before, the two brothers looked to the light ask well.

"The light of ball," Kazuki's voice grown sad and older, like an old man who knows too much, "is an energy force with no whole positive in it. The stronger the wish, the bigger the negative energy. The shorter the soul's stay, the bigger the positive energy they left behind when leaving. Despite all souls was warned of the price and the danger, who won't wanted to see their love ones a while longer?" The last sentence was whispered out as if he was talking to himself more than the two in front of him now.

In silence, the three sat. Ace and Sabo tried to remember all that they had learned and trying hard to understand it all. When the full meaning sink in, both looked at the other and then turned to the floating ball of light.

"I'm still a bit confused," Ace admitted, drawing the other two's attention to him. A small blush light up his cheeks.

Sabo grinned as Kazuki laughed softly.

Turning his attention to the older man, Sabo kept grinning. "Then let me summarize it a bit and see if I got right. Is that ok, Kazuki-san?"

Nodding his head, the mysterious man allowed the little genius to spoke.

"First, all souls come to this place when the time comes for them," Sabo hold up a finger. "Second, although they could stay here watching over their loved ones and finishing their unfinished businesses, it's not good as there's a chance that if they stayed too long, they would completely disappeared into nothingness." Holding up a second finger, he continued, frowning as he tried to remember. "Third, when they stayed and left later, they leave behind two type of energy. One positive and one negative. Depending on how long they stayed and how strong was their wish or desire, it would be how much either type of energy they left behind." Looking up at the one who had told them all, Sabo asked eagerly. "Is that all right, Kazuki-san?"

Nodding approvingly, Kazuki looked proud that someone so young understood everything with just one time explanation. "That was all correct, little boy of man."

Ace suddenly interrupted the two again. When the two looked at him, he looked really thoughtful. "What about the ones that disappeared into nothing? Why and how?"

Curious of that as well when he thought about it, Sabo turned to the only one that could answered.

Kazuki's gaze was on the ball of light again. The crying noises had started up again.

"When they stayed too long, the souls eventually begin to forget everything," Kazuki spoke sorrowfully. "Especially when the subject of their wish, regret, or prayer no longer existences within the living. Slowly and slowly, the soul disappeared. Leaving behind only their entire negative energy that was added to all the others. Some, who still holds and remembers everything, holds the chance of rebirth. Sadly, not all could do so as not all wishes could be granted even with a second chance."

Understanding that, neither boys asked any questions. All three looked at the glowing light ball that continuously change its colors as its crying voice raised louder and louder.

"Why," Sabo finally asked, "is it crying so much? Why does it have a voice at all, Kazuki-san?"

Looking at the boy who asked the question, Kazuki grinned mysteriously, which immediately draw all two boys' attention.

"It has a voice because it is now alive after so long," Kazuki explained. "Not only that, it contains not just energy but soul fragments, which surrounded and created this entire place." He waving around them.

Then the mysterious grinning came back on as he said, "As for why crying so much, it is because all the emotions it carries hurts so much with how heavy and big the negative energy is."

"Is crying all it does then?" Ace asked, a frown on his small face.

Grinning bigger, a cloak appeared and covered him again. Then the once strong, although at times old, voice now became once again ghostly whisper. "To you, it may sounds like only crying. But if you listen harder and more careful, children of man, then surely even you would be able to hear what was not meant to be heard anymore."

As the two boys closed their eyes and concentrated, the cloaked figure disappeared without them noticing. Soon, both boys slowly dragged back into the depth of sleep. Before complete darkness drown them while they were still trying harder to listen to the continuous crying, both of them heard many countless voices. But too late to hear any of the meanings, sleep once again consumed both boys.

-Space-

Morning, within their respective rooms on their own bed, the two boys smiled as woke to a new day with their new knowledge. Both praying and wishing that they would see each other, as well as the light of ball, that they deemed as a little baby, within the dream again when night comes.

* * *

A/N: I knows that Whitebeard and Roger are similar ages as well as that Whitebeard won't have his name and crew till much later, but in my fanfic, for this one at least, Whitebeard would be having his bigger crew earlier than the canon. The sixteen division commanders won't be the whole and same crews for now. If you have noticed (maybe you didn't if you didn't care or look carefully), I didn't mention many, if any except Marco, division commanders' names except Teach, Marco, and Thatch. All the original division commanders would be older in this fanfic as well when they do become commanders. Thatch wasn't a commander at the time. Though still a chef and very good friends with Marco, he would only be a second-in-command of the fourth division. I mentioned Whitebeard was strong and good friends with Roger, but I did NOT said he's a Yonko. I'm trying to not draw attention to Whitebeard yet, but he did gain the title of Yonko after the rush of the Pirate Age created by Roger's death because the Marines doesn't want to worry about him while searching for Ace. Marco would always be the oldest of the crew and his son. I don't intent to create a romance for him, so he can be old just like the others. Teach's already on the crew, because I hates him and want to erase him as soon as possible. His longer stay on the crew would also give me something else, which I would not be explaining for now. Hopefully this clear up everything concerning Whitebeard and his commanders as well as their ages.

Please read and review so I could answer directly any questions rather than long A/N, which most likely annoying most if not all lol :P Sorry to those who think so, but it won't always be like this, promise~


End file.
